


camaraderie

by whatshisface



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: End of game spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshisface/pseuds/whatshisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few times hesh looked out for logan and the one time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camaraderie

it was in elementary school. you'd walked with logan to the school and gone your separate ways. you were older, so of course you were in a higher grade- anything you heard about got to you late or first, depending on what it was about. things had seemed fine until chester from the next class over came running, out of breath with some sort of panicked glee (shit never happened in this neighborhood). he said that something was happening behind the tool shed. all he had to do was mention logan's name and you were running over, forget the kickball game.

you didn't give a damn about who started it. if logan had bumped the kid or the guy had decided he'd wanted to pick on someone who didn't fight back, it didn't matter. the guy wasn't that smart in that respect anyway.

logan always returned fire and with hesh there, he fought twice as hard. 

(you went home with a note stapled to your shirt. dad got upset, but there was something in you that said he was proud that you were looking out for logan.

and if he wasn't, well then. you were proud of yourself and he couldn't take that away from you.)

logan never looked so bad with a smile, blood over all his teeth save for the space in front. least they got the tooth out- he'd been complaining about it every night.

you left fifty cents under his pillow that night.

\--

one time at the beach, you decided to go for a swim. logan followed of course, and you didn't mind it. dad was somewhere, doing something that was more important and you decided to test yourself. logan followed after as best as he could, until the water came up to his waist. and then he stopped, watched you just as you watched him, stepping backwards until the water was up to your chest, then your shoulders. 

soon enough, you were treading water, waiting to see if logan would follow any more. (he would have, you know he would.) the problem here was that logan was just learning to swim, and you weren't a fan of the way dad taught it - you probably dove in for logan every time he got thrown into the pool.

not today, though. today, you wondered if he would wait on the shore, so you turned and started to swim. some of the waves you rode on, others you let overtake you and it was a hell of a feeling. 

one time you surfaced though, and there was suddenly a hand on your arm, a gasp beside you. past the surprise, you let out a laugh and wrap an arm around logan, treading water with the other as he holds onto you.

 _you did it!_ logan never looked bad with a smile.

\--

prom night. logan has a date and you have plans.

at least, you thought he did. you find him in his room instead, shrugging about the movies because something came up? so that's how you wind up taking logan with you to prom. there's fun, there's jokes but you're laughing harder than you thought you would.

the picture's shitty, sure, but you keep it with you well past the time the world goes to hell.

\--

there's this time in the woods where you and logan get separated. you're not supposed to come back to dad for two more days but you're worried, panicked over the fact that logan isn't behind you, and you can't find him anywhere. so you run through the forest like it's your life on the line because it's logan.

eventually you do find him- he'd lost his footing, twisted his ankle on the way down (the scar never fully healed, but you knew it wouldn't - his foot wasn't supposed to point that way). you went after him, got him out and set his leg.

logan trusted you - you stayed nearby, made sure he was fine and he helped where he could, made better food out of everything you found. you took care of each other, just like you always did.

you never worried about what'd happened after high school, what college you'd go to and whatever you'd do after that. part of you always knew that logan would follow after you.

you liked it, knowing that would always be a constant.

\--

get up. you need to get up.

if you don't get up now, if you don't move, don't try and stop it (are you even trying), it's not a matter of maybe or anything like that. 

you *won't* get to see logan again. 

dad wouldn't be yelling at you, he'd be furious. all that training, trips to hell and back to learn one thing (watch each other's backs) just to neglect it? what the hell are you even thinking at that point, why don't you get up? 

they're moving. he can't do anything and he-

that's when your voice gets louder, more hoarse because the panic sets in- your body burns all over and you're writhing, fighting every muscle that fights you back because that's your brother reaching out for you, your brother that made it here with you every step of the way because you made a choice and he followed after. ghosts take care to get the body, honor the dead just as much as they did each other as they lived but fuck. that.

this is your brother and he needs you.

it hurts worse than anything ever could and logan twists the knife himself without meaning to (he's always doing that kind of thing, either helping right or helping wrong) because his lips move, his face gets desperate and there's nothing to keep you from seeing otherwise.

he says your name and you yell to the point where your lungs shake, feel like they'll tremble (you drown out the sound of merrick trying to talk at you). you manage to get up.

you only fall back down into the shore, face first. you scream logan's name and rorke laughs.

it's the last thing you hear.


End file.
